Desayuno
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Alice le prepara a Jasper un romántico desayuno al estilo vampiro. JxA one-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desayuno<strong>

_El protagonista duerme profundamente mientras los primeros rayos de sol cruzan su ventana. Primer plano de su rostro tranquilo, y se asoma ahora la cara sonriente de su esposa, de cabello colorado y ojos azules. —Despierta, Chris —le dice en un susurro. El hombre abre un ojo y vuelve a cerrarlo, sonriendo—. Te he traído el desayuno a la cama —insiste ella con otra gran sonrisa, y esta vez él abre ambos ojos y mira alegre la bandeja colmada de café, jugo de naranja, tostadas y todo lo que se le pueda agregar encima._

—Awww —suspiró Alice al ver la escena romántica de la película que ella y Jasper estaban viendo aquella madrugada de domingo, desde la comodidad de su propia cama matrimonial.

A veces sentía ganas de ser humana por un día y vivir esas pequeñas cosas que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Si fueran mortales, ella también le llevaría el desayuno a la cama a su marido. Sí, se levantaría temprano todos los días y lo despertaría con un delicioso desayuno, y él se pondría igual de contento que el tal Chris de la película esa.

Pero tras exhalar un apenado suspiro, le vino a la cabeza una idea maravillosa. ¿Por qué no darse el gusto? De acuerdo, no eran mortales, no bebían café ni jugo, ni comían tostadas. Pero se alimentaban de todas formas. Y ahora que tenían a la pequeña Nessie en casa, también tenían varios botellones de sangre fresca en la heladera. Tal vez si le pedía permiso a Edward para tomar prestada un poco de esa sangre…

—Querida, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Jasper, confundido por las fluctuaciones en los sentimientos de Alice. Hacía medio minuto estaba embelezada con la escena romántica, quince segundos después estaba melancólica, y ahora estaba más alegre de lo habitual—. Tus emociones me tienen en una montaña rusa —rió el rubio.

La muchacha pegó un saltito en la cama y batió las palmas, felicitándose por el plan que acababa de formular. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y se puso de pié en un instante.

—Ahora vengo, Jazz —le anunció.

—¿Adónde vas?

—No importa, ya vuelvo —le sonrió entusiasmada.

—Pero… —Jasper no entendía nada—. Te vas a perder el final de la película, no deben faltar más de cinco minutos.

—Ya sé como termina —se encogió de hombros la grácil mujercita, y tras calzarse unas pantuflas se retiró de la habitación corriendo.

El sureño rodó los ojos, riendo.

—Por supuesto que sabes cómo termina.

Curioso al extremo, agudizó su oído para tratar de identificar dónde estaba su mujer o qué estaba haciendo. Pronto escuchó su hermosa voz de soprano irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Edward y Bella.

—Edward…

Silencio. ¿Le estaba hablando con el pensamiento?

—¿Y para qué necesitas...? —preguntó su joven hermano, que se interrumpió a sí mismo, o tal vez se vio interrumpido por la voz de Alice en su cabeza—. ¿Para eso? —Risas—. Lo siento, se me hace gracioso. Está bien, puedes usarla por esta vez, pero que no se te haga costumbre.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Edward! —exclamó la diminuta vampira, y Jasper oyó el retumbe de una cama, como cuando alguien salta sobre ella, y un ruidoso beso de agradecimiento. Una acción muy propia de Alice.

¿Pero de qué hablaban? ¿Qué era eso tan gracioso, eso que Alice necesitaba y que Edward le había dejado usar sólo por esta vez?

—Jasper, deja de oír lo que hago y concéntrate en la película —la escuchó retarlo, probablemente desde la cocina. Grandioso, las visiones de la psíquica no sólo lo complicaban a la hora de sorprenderla, sino también a la hora de descubrir las sorpresas de ella.

—No oigo nada —rió el sureño.

—Mentiroso —hizo lo propio ella, con su risita de cascabel—. Anda, concéntrate en la película, yo enseguida estoy contigo.

Inmediatamente, resonó otra voz desde una habitación más lejana.

—Ey, ya cállense, ¿no? ¿Que acaso no se puede tener un poco de paz en esta casa? —era la acostumbrada protesta de Rosalie.

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso, bebé? —rió Emmett.

—Bueno, ya basta, que Renesmee está durmiendo —se quejó Edward desde su propia habitación.

En la casa de los Cullen siempre pasaba lo mismo. Como tenían un oído privilegiado, se hablaban de una pieza a la otra como si estuvieran en una misma habitación.

—Es culpa de la enana, ya la escucho dando vueltas por ahí, quién sabe qué está haciendo a estas horas —comentó Emmett en tono cómico.

—Ya está bien con lo de enana, ¿no? —bufó Alice.

—Emmett, no molestes a Alice —esta vez se escuchó la voz de Carlisle desde el otro piso. Uno más para sumarse a la conversación.

—Es ella la que está molestando y haciendo cosas raras. Jasper, mejor controla a tu mujer —otra vez Emmett.

—A mi no me digas, yo no tengo nada que ver —respondió el tejano desde su cama.

—Hijos, por favor, hagan silencio, Nessie está durmiendo —llegó la suave intervención de la maternal Esme.

—Bien, nos callamos todos, a la una, a las dos, y a las… —sentenció Bella.

—Listo —batió palmas Alice.

—¡Alice! —chilló Edward.

—Lo siento —rió la muchacha—. Todos callados a la una, a las dos y a las tres. Fin de la discusión.

La casa quedó sumida en un profundo silencio y Jasper rió para sus adentros. Pensar que cuando recién se unieron a los Cullen solían molestarle este tipo de cosas. Ahora era algo habitual y, por qué no, hasta simpático.

—Jazz… —escuchó el susurro de Alice mientras la joven entraba bailoteando a su dormitorio—. Ya terminó la película, ¿no es así?

En medio de todo el barullo ni se había percatado de eso, pero sí, en la pantalla ya estaban rodando los créditos finales.

—Tal parece —contestó él con su media sonrisa.

—Genial. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pidió la muchacha, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose de rodillas frente a él. Tras tomar el control remoto, apagó el televisor y procedió a mirar a su marido batiendo las pestañas.

—Claro, querida, el que quieras —asintió él de buena gana.

—Necesito que te hagas el dormido.

Jasper alzó una ceja cuestionadora y comenzó a reír.

-¿Que me haga el dormido?

—Por favor, ¿sí? Es un minutito nada más —rogó ella con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.

—De acuerdo, aunque no entiendo...

—¡Perfecto! —lo interrumpió ella, con mayor entusiasmo del que tenía cuando iba de shopping a ver alguna flamante colección de una nueva temporada.

Antes que Jasper pudiera objetar nada, lo hizo recostarse de lado y lo arropó con las mantas como si fuera un niño.

—Alice…

—Shhh, a partir de ahora estás dormido —sentenció, y luego apagó la luz de su mesita de noche, la única que estaba encendida.

—Pero...

—Shhh, dormido. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Y cómo sé cuándo abrirlos?

—Yo te aviso, tú siéntete como que estás durmiendo.

Una vez Jasper hubo exhalado un hondo suspiro y cerrado los ojos como su mujer se lo indicaba, los pasos de Alice se alejaron por un instante antes de volver a acercarse.

—¿Ya los abro? —preguntó Jasper.

—No, cariño, todavía no.

Alice se acercó más, y Jasper la oyó apoyar algo sobre la mesita de noche.

—Ali, ¿soy yo o huele a sangre?

—Amor, deja de hablar, se supone que estás durmiendo.

—Lo siento —rió el rubio, para luego agregar—, pero es que de verdad huelo sangre.

—Shhhhhhhhh —lo calló Alice, apoyando un índice sobre sus labios sureños. Jasper aprovechó para plantar un pequeño beso en el dedo de su esposa, y ésta rió con gusto—. ¿Estás dormido?

—Mmmhmmm.

—Bien…

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, Jasper recordando la paz del dormir, Alice sentada a su lado, mirándolo con dulzura. Entonces la muchacha acarició sus rizos color miel con la suavidad de su blanca mano, y se inclinó sobre él para besar su sien.

—Jasper, mi vida… —le susurró entonces en el oído—. Despierta, cariño, es hora de levantarse.

El rubio abrió los ojos, soltando una pequeña risa. Entonces estiró sus brazos y rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, acercándolo a él.

—Buen día, Sra Whitlock —le siguió el juego, aunque no tenía la menor idea de a dónde se dirigía todo eso.

Alice sonrió con ganas al comprobar la buena predisposición de su marido. Sí, definitivamente se lo tenía ganado.

—Buen día, amor. Te he traído el desayuno a la cama —dijo, recreando la escena que hubiera visto diez minutos atrás. Entonces tomó la bandeja que había apoyado sobre la mesita de noche, y se la presentó.

Jasper abrió los ojos bien grandes y observó la charola que ahora tenía apoyada en su regazo. Tenía dos tazas, dos vasos y dos pequeños recipientes, todos llenos de sangre.

—Preparé para los dos —le comentó, llena de entusiasmo, y procedió a señalar y explicar los contenidos—. El '_café_' es de oso pardo, el '_jugo_' es de ciervo, y la '_mermelada_' que está un poco líquida es de conejo. No hay tostadas pero podemos comerla con los dedos. Y he calentado todo un poco así que está tibiecito como nos gusta —finalizó, orgullosa.

Así que era eso, entendió Jasper. Alice le había pedido a Edward un poco de sangre de Nessie para hacerle el _desayuno_ a él.

El sureño no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las olas de amor por los poros, y su mujer se sintió más que feliz.

—Eres increíble, querida —rió el caballero, y posando su mano bajo el mentón de ella la atrajo a su boca y atrapó sus labios con los suyos—. Ya ni recordaba lo que era un desayuno.

—Qué bueno que lo hice, entonces ¿Te apetece? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Por supuesto, se ve delicioso —asintió él. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo sabrían tres porciones de sangre recalentada, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Alice había puesto todo su amor en prepararle ese desayuno, así que él se tomaría hasta la última gota—. Gracias, Ali, eres maravillosa.

—Tú te lo mereces —le aseguró ella, y acomodándose a su lado tomó una de las tazas y se la alcanzó a él, para luego tomar la otra entre sus pequeñas manos y levantarla en señal de brindis—. Feliz desayuno, Jazz. Te amo.

Jasper la miró a los ojos y sonrió risueño.

—También te amo, Ali. Feliz desayuno.

Y tras chocar tazas, las llevaron a sus labios y bebieron la sangre más dulce de toda su existencia como vampiros.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, y espero haber personificado bien a Alice en este fic. Se suele decir que, como ella no recuerda nada de su pasado de humana, le gustan esas pequeñas cosas que le hacen recuperar un poquito su humanidad, así que me pareció que se entusiasmaría con algo tan simple como inventarle una especie de desayuno a Jasper.<strong>

**Si tienen unos segunditos dejen sus comentarios y cuéntenme qué les pareció. Desde ya gracias :)**


End file.
